The Orchid Group
by greenpanic6
Summary: The Orchid Group will make America rise and become that what he was. They promised. No matter what America will win.
1. Chapter 1

America Alfred F. Jones had slipped into despair. His country no longer the best but, third best after China and India. Until now. The Orchid Group had taken over him. A multinational group of people. There leader Aden told them that he was there to help him.  
>This was not really lie. The Orchid Group's first order of business was to pay make the debt to China in full. So here was Alfred on a jet to China to pay back Yao in full. He had not been seen in decades not even at world meetings. Aden would never let him leave the sight of his guards. One guard was Lexi Des Temples he was the head of war. The other guard was Dela she was the head of international affairs. Donald St. George was the head of money issues. Alfred was not allowed to talk unless instructed or else. The jet landed.<br>China waited for America to show up. He called a meeting but, gave no reason. China had not seen America in maybe thirty years or so. Finally he heard America coming he was joined by three other people. In a uniform with black outlined with green and a very dark blue. They were berets with stars on them. They had a pin on their shirt with a new flag. It was green and black stripes eight of them and an enclosed six pointed star drawn in that dark blue with a black background. China sat down and invited the others to sit.  
>"Ni hao America ho-" China was cut off by the girl. He noticed all but America was armed.<br>"So Mr. China," the boy in the middle started talking he had soft brown hair and spoke with an English accent, "Here is a check our loan paid in full thank you for your time. That was fast China thought. They were getting up now.  
>"Say bye America." The girl chimed at him.<br>"Bye China."  
>"Bye aru." China was stunned he looked at the check. What was going on?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred was now on a jet heading home. So much had changed for him. He had to see Aden for a report. They landed in the capital. Alfred was walked into to see Aden. He was nervous Aden was never nice to him. He took a deep breath and saw Aden leader of the Orchid Group, Lei the censor advisor, and Victor Serano head of home land security.

"So did it go will?" Aden asked addressing Lexi and Dela.

"Yes it went fine Aden." Dela answered quickly.

"Good Donny, are we all paid off?"

The English boy answered swiftly back, "Yes fine our economy is now the best again our GDP has raised eighty five percent just this year.

"Wonderful." Aden smiled, "See Alfie I told you that I would help you. Even, though I am stuck with a horrible sick, idiotic, fat, useless, asshole of a fucking country. What did I do to get stuck with a faggot like you?" Aden Kicked Alfred hard on his back. He laughed as the personification fell down. Alfred couldn't fight back. If he did it would be worse. He had learned to just stay down.

"Look Alfie I have some good news we are hosting a world meeting here in America. So we are going to make the slide show for you and tell you what to say fuck it up and you know will happen pile of shit."

"Ok." Alfred said as Victor and Lei took him out. Yes a lot had changed. He was constantly watched because; he tried to escape by Lei and Victor. The people that worked under Aden could be ok. He had gotten used to them. Alfred was not allowed to talk to other nations without Dela. He could never see his people without Lei. He spoke what Lei and Dela said. He felt what they said to feel. The worst part is that they tried to kill him. Aden wanted a better country so he had Lexi shoot him in his heart. The Orchid Group tried to kill him by causing his body injury Alfred never told them that they needed to cause America the land itself injury. That did not stop The Orchid Group from other methods Chlorine gas.

Burn his lungs one of them had suggested maybe Victor or Ricky. Alfred felt horrible. The gas scorched and blistered his lungs and nostrils. His eyes filled over with tears. America started to cough but, after one agonizing hour where he coughed blood up he was alive much to the anger of The Orchid group who decided on electrocuting him next.

Alfred's feet were placed in water the wires were coiled around him this was maybe Erik's idea. They hit the current. It filled his body. He jolted around as the electricity cooked him inside out. America passed out. Aden knocked his ribs hard and yelled why didn't he die?

He wondered why too. Next, someone said let's just beat him up. Lexi had done this he kicked at his head and many times he heard his skull brake. His ribs poked his stomach and lungs. Blood ran into his organs. Still he survived.

Alfred lived with Lei and Victor but he was used to Dela, Lexi, and Ricky as well since they always spent time together. A world meeting in America it had been so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred was a little nervous about the meeting yet excited. Oh it was so long since he saw all the countries at a meeting. He looked through the slide show. Every department did a slide for him approved by Aden and the other members. Alfred had such mix feeling about Aden. Aden had paid his debt, gave him clean air and water, brought back endangered animals, colonized mars and the moon, established great clean public transportation it was the fastest train in the world only forty five minutes from Los Angeles to Washington D.C. His army was now so advanced that it blew everyone else out of the water, he solved the obesity epidemic, he had America's schools the best, also the tallest building was in America it was in the shape of an orchid the petals became different colors, but, the price was great. Alfred and the American people paid in their in blood.

Five thousand lives were lost in the space efforts alone. When one ship lost its pressure and many children and families died Alfred came to say sorry to Aden, Aden replied with, "Sorry for what? So what all people are replaceable the ends justify the means no one was ever great without giving up something of value."

Alfred felt sick and angry, "Those were my children" he yelled.

"You are weak. That is why you are where you are today. You think Russia cared when he beat you to put someone in space who many died? You think China cares about how many people die in his factories? You think England cared about his colonies the ones he raped there land and set to work? No, only weak people like you care about people. The ends justify the means." His voice was like hail hitting his body.

"You're wrong! They all matter I'm the hero and I will protect them for you. You're the one who is sick you are a murder."

"The hero? Please you let down your people and always have. Your nothing, you can't see the vision America. People have to die for us to become great." Aden said easily.

America was sick, "America is about being happ-"

"America is about always being the best at any and all cost. Stupid fool."

"No, no America is number one because we want to be and can be!"

"Wrong, you can't want to be number one you must kill and sacrifice to be the best. You're a lazy country and full of fat disgusting welfare trash."

And, that was that Aden was so angry with Alfred he really hated him. Still Alfred thought that Aden's heart was in the right place. Maybe Aden was like that because someone said evil things to him. He could maybe save Aden he thought he was a hero. Even though everyday part of the hero faded a little. Aden thought Alfred was immature. Immature was not really that bad. Aden only said one nice thing about him that he was attractive Aden said he was at least lucky to have a very handsome country.

Oh, it was just horrible what they did to his people. He cried for them. The public executions were the worst. He had to be held back the entire security force. They would chop people up, crush them, burn them alive, and just do horrible things. Victor was in charge of overseeing them he always laughed at them. Alfred really hated Victor and Lexi because they got such pleasure at causing death. Lexi was always looking for ways to start wars. Thank the heavens he had not found any way. Victor did the same with the American people he said they were threats. There were no trials anymore. Alfred was slapped on the head it was Lei. "Hey pay attention ok. You must deliver this flawlessly."

"I know Lei and I the hero won't let you down." Lei rolled his eyes.

"Fine I will be there with you anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred arrived in the green energy capital of America San Antonio, Texas. They met Hoshi the person in charge of green energy. They walked to the Orchid Building the tallest building in the world made like a flower. "Alright, Aden spoke, "Hoshi will be telling me to be about the advancements made by green energy, Lei and Victor you to work on the final touches for the meeting, Lexi help Victor with the security measures, Dela you can look at the final meeting rules with Ricky, and Alfred you can pick either Dela and Ricky or me and Hoshi to watch you."

"Ok I guess Dela and Ricky." Alfred was really unsure.

"Fine, but later you have to do come with me and Hoshi as they will be busy."

"Cool." Alfred walked with the head of international information Ricky Ortega and Dela. Alfred watched both of them do small uninteresting tasks. Ricky had files on all different nations. He was pointing out the risk countries and countries of interest. Because of project tentacles all of the countries in the Americas were pulled out. Along with that were also England and Japan they were filed under possible enemy or friend. Alfred knew he was pushing his luck but, Ricky was so easy going. "Hey what is this mean?" He gestured to the heading of England and Japan.

"That? That is just saying sorta these were close allies in the past and we are not exactly sure what to do with them." Dela said nothing as they continued on with the personality of the American continents.

His day went like this until about four when he was handed over to Aden and Hoshi. To see the new nuclear fusion reactor. Alfred rather liked it saved a lot of energy. Aden seemed to a bit less formal today Hoshi was nice he really didn't know him. Alfred was led into the hotel room across from the Orchid Building at around five. Dela was in the room already she said that Lexi and her would be with him.

Was this his life being thrown around like a little kid? He slept in the other bed. Thinking how this happened to him. How he let Aden take over. He was awoken by Lexi he came back at three in the morning honestly he looked horrible. Lexi laid down next to him and went to sleep. They didn't wake up to nine that morning. Dela smiled at him and asked, "So you ready? Don't be nervous you are charming so you will be fine."

"Hey Lexi I didn't know you had wavy hair!" Alfred cheered.

"Oui, I straighten it every day. Now they will not know who I am. You what Dela, Victor 'e doez not know what 'e iz doing."

Dela not caring rolled her eyes, "We have to get Alfred to Lei or else he will kill us for being late."

"It is nine we 'ave to be at-"

"We are the host so at nine thirty. "

"Fine!"

"You know how Lei is he demands on time perfect remember when Flor was a minute late?"

"Oui, I do."

Alfred was led across the street to the meeting. The set up of the meeting room was nice and clean still there were some orchids on the table. He was here half hour early so he was alone with Lei and Victor.

"It is nine a.m. and fifty five seconds you were almost late." Lei said. Either responded, though Victor looked at Lexi's wavy hair oddly.

"Ok Dela stay here with me and Lexi, Victor go guard outside. The meeting will start exactly at ten if someone is late kick them out. Everyone must be on time.


End file.
